


Friendly Intervention

by Lamker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ahsoka Tano is very minor, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Awkward Flirting, Baker Zeb, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Boys In Love, Dog K-2SO, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fulcrum Squad, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, It's also the tattoo studio, Late Night Writing, M/M, My atempt at flirting, Tattoo Artist Kallus, Tattoos, didn't know that was a tag but thank you, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamker/pseuds/Lamker
Summary: “Should let you know though, Ahsoka’s not in today. We could reschedule you, or better, have Alex do your ink today.""Alex?"Their friends were all tired of the two of them pinning to they set up a plan. Very foolish and crazy, but that's why it worked. Now if only these two could speak to each other without suffering a stroke, then everyone would be happy!
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Cassian Andor & Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Friendly Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, back with my One shots of Kalluzeb because my current SW story is ANgst and PaIN and I need something to balance it out. Also makes me work on my romance which, as y'all can see, ain't the best. Still!  
> I have no idea where this came from but I ran with it and had fun - hope you all can also enjoy reading it! =D

Walking across the road, Zeb saw the neon sign of the  _ Fulcrum _ tattoo and piercing studio illuminate the nearby area. It wasn’t night yet, but late enough and he just got off his shift two streets down. When his phone buzzed, he pulled it out of his purple striped hoodie and saw a message, followed by another one.

** ‘Soka:  **

**** _ I got a surprise for you ;)  _

** ‘Soka:  **

**** _ You’re welcome and have fun~  _

Confused, Zeb typed back the question, just as he entered the studio. He didn’t wait for a reply before pocketing his phone and walking up to the adjured door, knocking.

“Hey, anyone home?” he called, peeking inside.

“Oh, Garazeb!” and then the door was opened, a smiling face greeting him. “You’re early.” 

“Hey Cassian,” Orrelios nodded first at his friend, then the person sitting by the coffee table in the main room. “Jyn.” She only waved back. “We finished up early today, figured might as well come here.” 

“Of course, of course, come on in!” Cassian nodded and moved into the living area, saddling up next to Erso. Zeb followed and sat opposite them, cracking his back as he stretched above it.

“Should let you know though, Ahsoka’s not in today,” Andor started, but there was a smirk on his face as he spoke: “We could reschedule you, or better, have Alex do your ink today. He’s just finishing up with a client.” 

At the man’s name, Garazeb felt his face burn and eyes open wide, opening and closing his mouth a few times before managing a simple: “Alex?” 

Alexsandr Kallus. The man he’s been wanting to ask out for three weeks now, but never had the nerve. Or if he did, the artist was busy working on a client or simply didn’t seem appropriate. Suddenly Ahsoka’s text made a lot more sense… 

He couldn’t help but think of him, that blonde hair usually tied into a low ponytail, the freckles on his face, and the way his eyes were almost golden in the sunlight. How Alex was almost as tall as him, probably just as build – never has seen him in less than a t-shirt… 

The two opposite him grinned with intent before Jyn spoke: “Cass could do it, but well, I need him back home. Right now. K’too is being fussy,” she fake pouted, her grin still visible. 

“Right, can’t leave the lil guy alone for too long. Who knows when he’ll learn to use a knife?” 

Oh, how they set him up. And Zeb couldn’t do more than sit there, trying not to let his brain turn to mush or fidget. He couldn’t even say  _ no _ . Didn’t want to either. So he just drew up his shoulders, feeling his ears get warm despite his short hair, and settled in to wait.

* * *

Alexsandr was just setting down the foil across his clients newly made tattoo – a quill on the underside of Tua’s forearm, black with a speck of white. 

“You should wear that for the next two weeks to make sure it doesn’t get infected by anything,” he spoke, making sure the foil wasn’t wrinkled. 

“Thank you, I can’t wait to show it to the others!” she smiled, looking down at the new mark, turning her arm this way and that to get a better angle. “How much will it be?”

“Just follow me to the main area, I’ll get you the cost,” Kallus assured and went to the door, opening it for her before stepping out himself.

“Oh… Garazeb,” was the next thing out of his mouth as his gaze fell onto the tall man trying to seem small on their couch.

The man still made his heartbeat rapidly. Tall and muscular, the black hair and a bit of stubble and oh boy those gorgeous green eyes. That same hoodie he wore that was probably too small given how his bices were visible. He was glad that Zeb was wearing jeans and not something more formfitting  _ because he had a job to do here damnit _ ! 

“A-Alex!” was his response, sitting up a bit straighter. 

“Hey, you can take care of Zeb’s ink today since Ahsoka’s not here, right?” Cassian said casually as he eyed the blonde. 

“I…” Alex blinked, confused before just nodding dumbly. “I just… have to get Maketh’s receipt… And, clean the room-,” 

“I’ll handle the room – you two can take mine!” Andor was already on his feet, smirking as he swaggered into the inking room.

“I’ll help him, it’ll be done faster,” Jyn gave a sigh and followed after, but not before giving the duo a wink.

“…Right…” Kallus breathed out, inhaled and turned to Zeb: “You can go ahead and get settled, I’ll be with you in a moment.” 

“Yeah, right, of course,” Orrelios nodded quickly, got up, knocked his foot into the coffee table but didn’t react other than walking faster into the other inking room.

Sighing, Alexsandr turned to his friend, who was giving him a small grin: “So this is the one you fancy?” she asked as he went about getting the price. And he nearly tore the paper in half. 

“What? No! No, we’re just- friends, if even that, we barely know each other, I’m not-!” his voice grew a pitch higher and he knew he was blushing. Didn’t help any when Tua simply chuckled. 

“Aha, just two guys stumbling and stuttering around each other,” she was still smiling as she handed him the money. “He’s quite handsome though.”

“Yeah…” Alex couldn’t help but nod and grin at the comment before remembering himself and covering his face with his hands, letting out a frustrated groan.

“C’mon Alex, ask him out! You’ve been pinning for him for weeks!” 

“Mak I can’t just- he’s a client! We go to his bakery! It’s not… proper.” 

She gave him a blank look, one eyebrow raised: “The last time you were ‘proper’ was when we were in college and you still cared about what you’re parents thought. When was the last time you went out with someone?” 

“Maketh…” 

“Alex, just… give it a try? Please? Do something that makes you happy.” 

Sighing, the man rubbed his eyes before giving his friend a look: “I make no promises-,” 

“Yes!” 

“But I’ll see…” and he finished with a smile as she handed him the money. 

“I expect you to tell me all about it.” 

“Goodbye Mak!” he called, sighed and readied himself as he made his way into the newly occupied room.

* * *

When the door was finally opened, both of them stared at the other for a moment. Zeb, sitting on the chair with his hoodie off, still wearing a black tank top. Alex, red still on his face, trying to seem calm and wearing the studio shirt. 

“Hey,” Garazeb started first, sitting up more proper like.

“Hey,” Alexsandr said back, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. 

“…Come here often?” they both said at the same time. It was awkward for a moment before they both started laughing, the tension and weirdness melting out of the room. 

“Looks like you’re stuck with me for this round,” Kallus gave a weak chuckle as he went to grab his needle, ink and wipes. 

“I don’t mind being stuck with you,” Orrelios replied, looking at the wall littered with pictures of finished tattoos. 

Alex didn’t know how to reply so he just stood there for a moment, blinked before giving a low chuckle and moving up to the chair. Their eyes met again, but this time, they both just smiled. 

“Um, you might, want to take that top off…” 

“Oh, right! Sorry!” Zeb was quick to pull the tank top off, wanting to toss off to the side but caught himself and instead set it across a chair.

“Let me see what Ahsoka’s done so far…” Alex moved behind him and his eyes opened wide. They don’t share the work they do – the ink. It’s usually personal and doesn’t really matter unless it’s a really intricate piece they feel proud of. So, he was seeing  _ this _ for the first time.

Right down the spine – from the nape to the tailbone – was a stem in a deep green with small strokes of a lighter green. From the stem itself, apparently starting from the bottom up, were lotus flowers coloured in a beautiful deep purple and all well into a soft pink. The flowers were open and their own smaller stems were curved and swirled around the base stem. The top of the man’s back had more room though, apparently left on purpose. In total, he counted eight flowers, though only four were fully coloured. 

“This is… beautiful…” Alex whispered, reaching out and almost touching the skin, but catching himself at the last moment and simply kept starring.

“Y-Yeah, think so?” Zeb gave a small huff of a laugh, sounding almost relieved. “I wanted somethin’ special.” 

“If I may ask, what does it mean?” 

A momentary pause during which Kallus was about to apologize, but his friend beat him to it: “The flowers are all the people in my life I’ve cared for – and they cared for me. My sisters, mom and grandma. And then there’s Hera and Kanan from the  _ Sweet & Spicy Specter _ … And two for the kids that are workin’ there now…” there was a fond smile on Zeb’s face as he spoke of them, lost in the fond memories of these people. His family. 

“That’s incredible,” Alex whispered with a smile, finally giving in to the urge to touch the skin. And it was… amazing. He’s used to feeling the ink, but Garazeb’s skin just felt nice under his fingertips. After a moment, he pulled back, giving a hasty apology and grabbing his tools.

“I uh… I assume it’s the colouring of the others?” he asked, trying to change the topic.

“Y-Yeah… Pretty much the same as the others. Ahsoka usually did two per session, so I’m kinda expectin’ two more…” 

“Yes of course, if it’s too much it’ll hurt you too badly and you certainly won’t be able to sleep on your back.” 

“Heh, yea, she said somethin’ like that.” 

They shared another look, before Orrelios leaned further forward in the chair, giving the artist room to properly do the ink. He could feel the disinfection being drawn across his skin and a few seconds later, the buzzing of the needle. 

“Tell me if you need a break – I know this position isn’t comfortable,” Alex said, but he had to lean in close to be heard over the buzzing and his breath brushed over Zeb’s ear.

“For you, I’d settle into any position…” Garazeb whispered, half sure the other man didn’t hear him as the needle broke the skin.

* * *

It was almost three hours with one break in between before the colouring was finished. Alex was disinfecting his work before applying the foil, careful with the sensitive skin.

“You feeling okay?” he asked, hearing the small grunt from the other man.

“Peachy,” Zeb forced a smile but sighed in relief when he was able to sit back normally again. “Kinda wish I could see it…” 

“Ah well, just step over here,” Alexsandr motioned to the wall mirror. 

Following his advice, Orrelios found himself staring at his more tired and dishevelled face, before the blonde appeared in the mirror, holding a smaller round mirror. Moving it behind him so it reflected back into the one on the wall, it allowed Garazeb to see the artwork on his back.

“Damn that does look amazing!” he whistled, grinning at what he saw. “You guys are the best.” 

“We try to be,” Kallus chuckled and set the mirror down. When Zeb turned around, he saw Alex holding his tank top in one hand and the purple hoodie in the other.

“Thanks,” he nodded, took the top and carefully set it back on, before doing the same with the hoodie. 

“My pleasure,” and the smile Alexsandr gave him melted his heart.

The two left the inking room and went to the counter, where the cost was calculated and paid. Just as Garazeb offered the money, their hands brushing, he swallowed and opened finally asked what he’d been meaning to for weeks: “When do you get off? Work, I mean!” 

Kallus snorted in the most adorable way, one hand coming to cover his mouth as he watched his friend: “Given there are no more customers, I’d just have to clean the room and tools and then I’m free.” A pause as realization seemed to hit him. “Are you-?”

“Askin’ you out? Yeah…” Zeb rubbed the back of his head, giving a sheepish smile. “So um… wanna head over to my place? Or, grab some coffee? Maybe dinner?” 

Alex blinked and stared for a second, two, before grinning wide and nodding: “I – I’d love that. Maybe takeout to your place?” 

“Yeah, yeah, sounds good! My treat?” 

“Oh uh… sure? I’ll, get the next one then.” 

“…Next one?”

“…I guess I’m asking you out on a second date already?” 

They both laughed, looked each other in the eyes and found that, yeah, they can make this work. First, they have to deal with the awkwardness, but it’s not too bad.

“Right. Give me… 20 minutes? I’ll be ready then.” 

“Cool. Great. What’cha wanna eat? I’ll order while I wait.” 

“Surprise me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Cut! Alright, short and sweet and a nice distraction. Thanks for reading and lemme know what you thought? Always love to hear from my readers!  
> Till next time~


End file.
